seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Armstrong
Introduction Lisa Armstrong (リサ・アームストロング, Risa āmusutorongu) is the resident demolitions expert for the Goodman Pirates. She's also resident musician/morale booster. Her biggest hope is to carry out her family's dream of being the best traveling brass musician in the world. Appearance You would never guess she was a brass instrumentalist at first glance. She's very seductive in her looks, and uses this to her advantage. She wears a vibrant dress colored in reds, blues, greens, yellows and purples. Around her neck and on her arms are beads in many colors as well. Think a woman from Mardi Gras that was coordinated by the Carnival of Brazil. But don't let the pretty face, bright green eyes, red hair and ruby red lips fool you; she is a woman of wheels within wheels; and is smarter than she looks. Personality Despite looking like a rejected New Orleans dancer, she's by far one of the brainiest women you could ever meet. She learned quite a bit of mechanical engineering from watching Marine shipwrights during her family's travels. And its through this that she has by far the most diverse, and yet bizarre arsenal of all the crewmates. And yes, this includes Mercury's clarinet-sword. But she doesn't save all the good gadgets for herself; she helps out her ship and her crew in any way she can with her skills, and especially helps out Louis Lovelace, as he doesn't really have much protection, say for his agility and Devil Fruit Powers. She also has a taste for the exotic, and in her travels, owns a pet coati nicknamed Iva, after its flamboyant attitude. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Not only is she smart and beautiful, she's also pretty damn strong to boot! Then again, given her weaponry, you have to be. However, though she's able to lift up to 400 lbs, she isn't one for hand-to-hand combat; preferring instead to have her myriad of weapons fight for her. But if she does fight, she will often use her dance moves to act in self-defense in a pinch. Agility Much like with Mercury, Lisa's not one for speed; though unlike her captain, she can deflect most hand-to-hand combat when up close and personal. Usually, she uses her own, bigger weapons as a shield before either dance-fighting an opponent, or jumping back enough to use one of her more ranged weapons. Endurance Like with Lovelace, she's kind of a glass cannon; but unlike him, she can withstand some hits up close. Just don't expect her to get all up in an enemy's face, as she's more a mid-to-long-range fighter than close-quarters combat. Weapons Here's where things start to get interesting! See, with this brain power and love of brass instruments, she has made many weapons used for a wide range of attacks. Her personal favorites of the bunch include: The Calloway; a trumpet-shaped pistol that can shoot a small, note-shaped bullet that has the same amount of damage as a regular handgun. The Green Arrownote; a trombone-like cross-bow that, when plays, fires a note-shaped arrow that can pierce most armor that isn't solid steel. So for example, it can pierce through most rocks (say for Sea Prism Stone), some armor plating, but anything thicker than a girder won't penetrate too deeply. And by far her most powerful weapon: The Basszooka! This giant sousaphone that greats a note-blast so powerful, it causes mini-tremors when played! The only catches are, 1. Lisa is completely immobile when using it, making her vulnerable to attack. 2. It's the hardest of her weapons to carry out onto a battlefield, so it's rarely used outside of last-ditch situations. Relationships Crew Goodman Pirates Family Julian Armstrong (father) Tara Armstrong (mother) Allies/ Friends Captain Mercury Goodman (Goodman Pirates Captain) Vincenzo Baradelli (Helmsman) Paula Toulouse (Navigator/Doctor) Louis W. Lovelace (Guru/Advisor) Enemies Platonia Zigra (Former King of Tempozua Island) Dr. Melissa Barnabus (Former Marine Doctor-turned Pirate Captain of the Madness Pirates) Captain Vicerous Morgue (Captain of the Morgue Pirates) Other History Lisa was born poor on the streets of Orange Town in the East Blue, and traveled with her parents to different islands. Her mother, Tara, was a tuba player; while her father, Julian, was a trumpeter. So poor were they, that their biggest hope was to just keep the world happy in this time of maddened Marines and the seeming end of a great Pirate Era. Things were going well, all things considered, until one fateful day; when the family arrived on the shores of Tempozua Island, a hustling metropolis of culture and ancient customs. At first, things seemed cordial, with crowds gathering to hear their music. That is, until their ruthless king, Platonia Zigra, along with his Order of the Melodious Empires, captured them and forced them to play for his inner-court. He liked their singing, and in exchange for not executing them as outsiders, they were to remain there forever. However, Platonia and his men proved to be some of the most despicable people yet seen by the island, often whipping their subordinates over the most trivial of matters. Eventually, Lisa and her parents tried to run away, but both were killed by two of King Zigra's most notorious outlaws. Lisa, meanwhile, was spared on the condition of being Platonia's newest future concubine. She agreed, on the condition that in ten years after her induction, she would be freed. Plutonia agreed, and even let her keep both her parents signature instruments as both a memento, and as a reminder of his power. After said ten years, who should show up, but the Goodman Pirates. They hoped to gain supplies from the island, but were ambushed by the island's residents. To make a long story short, Lisa took pity on them. And, as they were about to be publicly executed by Zigra and his men, promised to help them go free if she could go with them. After Zigra's defeat by Lisa and Mercury's hands, they left the island, and she has been the group's demolition expert ever since. And to this day, she has kept her parents instruments and even modified her father's to be her personal pistol: "The Calloway". Character Design Lisa was originally designed under the hopes to break the old "brass are men instruments only" stereotype that seems to placate our society. Seriously, this old notion is by far the most ridiculous, so I made her design as ridiculous, yet pleasing to the eye as possible. As for her idea in terms of design, they were inspired by a mix between New Orleans Mardis Gras street performers, Carnivale dressware, and a bit of little-known female tubist Carol Janscht. And her weapons were inspired by various Jazz lovers of both the past and modern day (say for the Basszooka); such as the late Cab Calloway, obscure trombonist Benny Green (and admittedly, a bit of Green Arrow for the concept of the Green Arrownote), and the Basszooka was inspired by, of all things, Doom's BFG 9000. Major Battles Lisa Armstrong and Mercury Goodman vs Platonia Zigra (Won) Goodman Pirates vs Dr. Melissa Barnabus (Won) Goodman Pirates vs Captain Vicerous Morgue (Won) Quotes "Alright, boys; let's rock this party all the way to Skypiea!"- Lisa Armstrong Battle Cry. Trivia Originally, Lisa was supposed to be a Devil Fruit User; using the Tuba-Tuba Fruit, and using its powers to turn her arms and hands into parts of a sousaphone to blast opponents. However, during production, I had been reminded of local Supernova Scratchman Apoo and HIS powers, which were very similar. So she was modified so as to both be more creative, and also so as to not unintentionally be sued by Oda! Before production of this canon of One Piece was made, she was originally supposed to originate on an island called Panflute Village; an island were music is the currency. Also here would be the fight between the Goodman Pirates and Vicerous Morgue. Not only that, but Morgue was originally supposed to be an insane Marine Captain posing as a Vice-Admiral. But soon, it became clear that he would be better off as a pirate with how cruel he is. And don't worry about the Panflute Village...I'll get to that later on down the line. Lisa's favorite food is basically anything deep-fried, this brought on mainly due to years of traveling on the road and not dining on much else before she was captured by King Zigra. Lisa's least favorite food is swordfish, mainly due to a bad experience with a swordfish Fishman named Mekajiki Surasshā; a particularly prejudiced, foul member of Zigra's inner circle. Despite her ingenuity, she steadfastly refuses to modify her mother's concert tuba as a weapon; citing that she wanted to honor her mother's name most of all, as she was her inspiration as a musician. Related Articles http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Louis_W._Lovelace http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Mercury_Goodman http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Paula_Toulouse http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Vincenzo_Baradelli External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Dinoboygreen Category:Goodman Pirate Category:Musician Category:Demolition Expert Category:Part-time Inventor Category:East Blue Characters